Descubriendo el Pasado
by Misato Psy
Summary: Los padres de Ash y Misty fueron raptados, sin rastros ni sospechas los dos entrenadores deben buscar la razón del secuestro y la identidad del raptor. INCOMPLETO
1. El Secuestro

 A/N:    Por posibles escenas de violencia este fic es PG-13. 

Los padres de Ash y Misty no aparecieron en la serie, así que los nombres de ellos son inventados por mí. 

Edades: Ash: 20

                          Misty: 21

Descubriendo el Pasado - Prólogo

-Psyduck054-

            Siendo las cuatro de la madrugada, todo estaba silencioso, quieto y tranquilo en Pueblo Paleta. Lo único que podía escucharse, imperceptible para los dormidos habitantes, era el caminar de un hombre. El eco de los lentos pasos de aquella persona se detuvo frente a una de las casas más alejadas del centro de pueblo. De entre sus ropas el hombre extrajo un arma pequeña. Avanzó a la casa de los Ketchum y sin forzar la cerradura, entró.

            Caminó por el living y subió las escaleras. Abrió una de las puertas y entró en la habitación en la cual el matrimonio dormía. Miró a la pareja por unos instantes hasta que su mano, escondida dentro de un guante negro, tapó la boca del hombre en la cama y de un brusco movimiento tomándolo de la muñeca con su otra mano lo levantó de la cama. El movimiento despertó a la mujer, que al ver a la oscura figura sujetar a su esposo por el cuello intentó gritar, pero el agresor le golpeó la cabeza con la culata del revolver callándola por el resto de la noche...

***

-MAESTRO DESPIERTE!!! – Gritó el ayudante del gimnasio mientras sacudía con violencia al Joven Maestro Pokémon.

-¿Qué pasa, Ralph? – Preguntó somnoliento Ash, tratando de focalizar su cansada visión al ayudante de cabello azul.

-Malas noticias, pero no creo que quiera oírlas de mí. – Anunció en un triste tono, Ralph.

-¿Qué pasó? – Esta vez su tono de voz era más irritado y preocupado, pero tampoco recibió respuesta de su ayudante.

-Será mejor que hable usted con su madre, señor. La Liga ya preparó lo necesario para su viaje a Paleta. – 

-Está bien, Ralph. Enseguida voy. – Escuchar que tenía que ir a Paleta obviamente alteró al entrenador, algo realmente grave debió pasar para que sus obligaciones sean suspendidas y, además, autoricen  un viaje no programado. Sin querer llegar a ninguna conclusión dramática se vistió rápidamente  y apresurado se dirigió al living de su casa. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a su antiguo hogar...

-Ho.Hola – Respondió del otro lado una débil y angustiada Sra. Ketchum.

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó Ash preocupado por el estado de su madre.

-Ash, hijo. Tienes que venir.... urgente.....-

-¿Qué pasó? – 

-No es para decírtelo por teléfono. Por favor, ven cuanto antes. –

-Iré para allá, no te preocupes. – 

            Sin decirse nada más madre e hijo cortaron la comunicación.

            La Liga Pokémon tenía preparado un jet privado para el viaje de Ash a Pueblo Paleta. El joven aún no enterado de la penosa situación trataba de pensar en la mejor opción posible para todo ese repentino cambio, pero nada bueno podía pensarse de todo aquello, el optimismo era vez no le sirvió en lo absoluto.

***

            Llegadas las ocho de la mañana el despertador con forma de Marril comenzó a sonar despertando a Misty de su merecido descanso. Torpemente buscó el aparato haciendo que este cayera al suelo y dejara de sonar...

-Solo cinco minutos más. – murmuró para nadie en particular y volvió a dormirse.

            Hora y media más tarde, se despertó sola. Se estiró bostezando y tomó el despertador del suelo...

-Ummm.... nueve y media..... Vaya!- Dejó el objeto en su lugar y se levantó de su cama. Detrás suyo escuchó a su pequeño Togepi despertar y lo saludó sin mirarlo...

-Buenos días Togepi. – 

-Toge, toge – Exclamó feliz el pokémon huevo.

            Después de asearse y prepararse para el día comenzó a hacer el desayuno para todos los habitantes de la casa. No se sorprendió al terminar y no ver a ninguna de sus hermanas levantada todavía, pero sí al no ver a ninguno de sus padres. Extrañada por eso abrió la puerta de la habitación del matrimonio encontrando algo que la dejó helada. Su madre yacía boca arriba en la cama con la cabeza sobre una gran mancha de sangre y ni un rastro de su padre. Corrió hacia su madre, sacudió su cuerpo esperando que la mujer abriera los ojos, pero nada sucedió. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Misty corrían descontroladamente mientras su mano buscaba pulso en la muñeca de su madre, sin encontrarlo...

***

            Ash apretaba la mano de su madre fuertemente mientras oía la historia de lo sucedido esa noche. La oficial Jenny de Pueblo Paleta tomaba declaración de Deliah mientras el resto de los oficiales buscaban alguna pista en la casa...

-¿Porqué la puerta de entrada estaba abierta? – Interrogó Jenny pensando que aquello era extraño.

-El Pueblo es muy tranquilo....... nosotros nunca pensamos que algo así...... ¿Porqué alguien querría hacernos daño...? – Deliah no pudo contener más y su abrazó a su hijo llorando.

-Es común que en un pueblo como este los habitantes se sientan seguros. – Agregó el Joven Maestro justificando la negligencia de sus padres.

-Comprendo. – Respondió Jenny – Supongo que nadie en Paleta podría imaginar algo así. – 

-Eso no es algo que conforte. – Comentó Ash viendo que su madre tomaba la situación cada vez peor. Jenny suspiró, realmente no podía acostumbrarse a algo de tanta gravedad.

            Uno de los oficiales se acercó con unos papeles en sus manos. Ash levantó la vista prestando atención a cada uno de los movimientos de todos los oficiales...

-No encontramos huellas, ni cabellos....... nada que sirva para identificar a alguien. – 

-Eso es imposible, tiene que haber algo...-

            El teléfono de Jenny sonó, interrumpiendo lo siguiente que diría. Algo irritada atendió la llamada...

-Oficial Jenny, ¿En qué puedo ayudar? –

.....

-¿Ciudad Celeste?......-

.....

-Seguro, tienes que avisarme – 

.....

-Tendré que preguntarles a los familiares. – 

.....

-De acuerdo, tú también mantenme al tanto. – 

.....

-Sí. Adiós. –

            Cortando la comunicación observó a la madre con su hijo. Ella no parecía estar en condiciones de responder más preguntas, pero el joven parecía decidido a llegar al fondo de todo aquello. Esa determinación era la que Jenny necesitaba...

***

            En el Gimnasio Celeste la investigación era aún más difícil. La madre de Misty estaba con vida, pero inconsciente. Los oficiales tampoco encontraron huellas y al parecer la sangre tampoco correspondía al agresor, ya que no se habían encontrado rastros de luchas que podrían presumir alguna evidencia, la intuición de Jenny decía que la sangre pertenecía a una de las víctimas, del Sr. O la Sra. Waterflower o tal vez de ambos.

            Al estar la mujer internada la policía carecía de testigos. Trataron de interrogar a Misty, pero ella no había visto nada más que la escena mucho después del crimen.

            Sentadas en el living de la casa del Gimnasio Celeste, Jenny comenzó con el interrogatorio que momentos antes aconsejó a su prima de Pueblo Paleta le hiciera a los familiares del rapto en aquel lugar. Había motivos para sospechar que ambos casos estaban relacionados.

-¿Alguna de ustedes sabe si su padre tenía alguna relación con Christopher Ketchum? – Comenzó la Oficial mirando a las cuatro angustiadas hermanas. Misty no tenía idea de eso, de hecho, nunca había oído de Christopher, pero el apellido sí le era familiar.

-Eran..... buenos amigos – Respondió Dasy entre sollozos.

-Ya veo... – Comentó Jenny mientras anotaba en su carpeta la respuesta.

-Pero nosotras nunca lo conocimos – Agregó Lily creyendo que aquello podrá ser importante.

-¿No dijeron que eran buenos amigos? – 

-Lo eran, pero siempre se encontraban en distintos lugares, no en las casas... – Respondió Violet.

-¿O sea que la Sra. Ketchum y su hijo no conocen a su padre? –

-Suponemos que no –

-_Entonces solo era por los Señores que entraron en las casas. Solo hay que saber en que cosas se habrán metido... – _Los pensamientos de Jenny fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta de Dasy.

-¿Misty, tú lo conociste? –

-No... y Ash nunca me habló de él – 

-¿Conoces a los Ketchum? – Preguntó Jenny sorprendida.

-Algo... – Respondió Misty sonando algo triste. Aparte de la obviedad de su angustia, había algo más en su respuesta.

-¿Algo? Responde concretamente, esto es importante. –

-Misty y Ash eran buenos amigos. – Contestó Lily por su hermana sabiendo que a ella le costaría responder 

-Está bien. Supongo que con esto será suficiente. –

            Jenny se puso de pie para marcharse, pero recordó una pregunta importante que debía hacer...

-¿Ustedes saben o sospecharon que su padre podría tener alguna actividad que... le de motivos a alguien de querer hacerle daño? –

            Las cuatro hermanas negaron con la cabeza y se miraron entre ellas. Las actividades y pasado de sus PADRES eran algo secreto de lo cual ninguno de los dos hablaban, sobre todo después que regresaron de todos esos años de viajes.

***

            Ya era media noche y por fin la Sra. Ketchum había conseguido dormirse. Ash prometió que se quedaría a su lado hasta que el sueño la atrapara y al confirmar que ya estaba dormida, lentamente soltó la mano de su madre y salió de la habitación.

            Para evitarle recuerdos o pesadillas decidieron que lo mejor sería que ella durmiera en la habitación de huéspedes .

            Ash caminó hacia la puerta y se aseguró que estuviera cerrada. Lo mismo hizo con las ventanas y la puerta trasera. Una vez que todo estaba seguro caminó hacia el teléfono. Jenny le contó sobre lo sucedido en el Gimnasio Celeste y de la sospecha que ambos casos estuvieran relacionados, su madre le había dicho también sobre la estrecha relación entre su padre y el Sr. Michelle Waterflower. No podía creer que esto había ocurrido y realmente no tenía deseos de volver a hablar o ver a Misty, pero la situación así lo requería y tal vez con suerte alguna de las tres hermanas mayores podrían responder la llamada.

            Marcó el conocido número del Gimnasio Celes y esperó...

-Gimnasio Celeste... – Una angustiada chica respondió del otro lado.

-¿Misty? –

-¿Ash? – 

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	2. Carta al Futuro

Descubriendo el Pasado.

-Carta al Futuro-

            Desde el momento en que el teléfono fue atendido Ash ni por un instante la pantalla, mantenía su mirada en el suelo y ni cuenta se había dado de la palabra que pronunció...

-Soy Lily, Ash- El joven levantó la mirada confirmando que quien atendió no era quien él "Esperaba"...

-Lo siento, Lily-

-Son las 12:00¿Qué pasó para que llamaras a estas horas? ¿Quieres hablar con Misty?

-NO! –Lily se sobresaltó por el repentino cambio, miró confundida al joven maestro sin decir nada. Ash, por su parte, se sintió apenado de su reacción y pasó, nerviosamente, su mano izquierda por su negro cabello –Necesito hablar de algo muy importante..... sé que ustedes podrán ayudarme-

-No es buen momento, Ash. Aquí estamos con una crisis y... –

-Sé que pasó, Lily.... es por eso que-

-La policía nos prohibió hablar de esto. – Interrumpió ella algo irritada.

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero saber la verdad –

-Y nosotras cumplir con que Jenny dijo. Sabemos que cualquier cosa que digamos puede traernos más problemas con los secuestradores y-

-Entonces saben que pasó!-

-NO. Y si queremos saberlo será mejor que respetemos lo que Jenny dijo-

-Pero, Lily...-

-NO, Ash. Buenas Noches-

-Espera, no... – Demasiado tarde –...Cuelgues-

            Ash azotó el tubo del teléfono colgando la comunicación que Lily había dado por terminada. Comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación hasta que sintió un sonido detrás de él. Asustado y estresado por todo lo sucedido, volteó rápidamente atento y preparado para cualquier ataque, pero solo una "bola" amarilla se acercó a él desde de la oscuridad...

-PiKapi...-

-Sí que me asustaste, Pikachu – Sonrió el Maestro a su pokémon. Enseguida la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando sus ojos se posaron en un retrato familiar junto al teléfono...

-_Si sólo supiera...... ¿Qué hiciste todos estos años?-_

            Se recostó sobre el sillón, quedando lentamente dormido.

***

            Las cuatro hermanas Waterflower decidieron turnarse una noche cada una para cuidar de su madre en el hospital, ya que para hacerle algunos análisis los médicos necesitaban del consentimiento de algún familiar, además que si la mujer despertaba lo mejor sería que estuviera alguien de confianza a su lado.

            La primera noche era el turno de Misty. Miraba a su madre con tristeza, recordando esa misma mañana, la cuál la había encontrado sobre la mancha de sangre. Los médicos dijeron que las sospechas de Jenny fueron ciertas. La mujer había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que no solo le provocó el desmayo, sino que también la hirieron de gravedad.

            Se sobresaltó al ver que su madre comenzaba a moverse. Los doctores dijeron que tardaría varios días en recobrar conciencia pero ellos también pueden equivocarse.

-No....... No....- Murmuraba entre sueños la mujer. Su hija solo la miraba , esperando que en cualquier momento despertara...

-Déjalo........ Michelle........ no-

-¿Mamá?-

            Misty estaba tan emocionada por el despertar de su madre que no veía nada más a su alrededor, de haberlo hecho habría notado que el monitoreo de su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba d velocidad peligrosamente...

-Déjalo........ déjalo.....-

            Dos enfermeras entraron en la habitación atraídas por el sonido de los aparatos conectados a la Sra. Waterflower, una de ellas empujó a Misty fuera de la habitación mientras que la otra trataba de calmar el sueño de la mujer...

-Déjalo........ Déjalo, Giovanni-

-¿Qué?

            La puerta se cerró frente a ella, estaba segura de haber escuchado correctamente a su madre...

-_¿Será Giovanni el raptor?- _

            Se recostó contra la pared frente a la puerta de la habitación...

_-Giovanni........ es el líder del Gimnasio en Ciudad Verde.........-_

***

            _Estaba sentado con sus manos atadas detrás de la espalda, en una oscura habitación. Una puerta se escuchó abrirse y cerrarse para después escucharse el eco de pasos retumbar por toda la habitación.  Un hombre vestido de negro, que no dejaba ver su rostro, se paró paró frente al prisionero..._

_-Tanto tiempo sin verlo, Ketchum. –_

_-¿Dónde estoy? –_

_-Yo haré las preguntas, ¿Dónde están?-_

_-¿Dónde están qué?_

_            El hombre no parecía ser paciente, pues ante la pregunta de su prisionero solo respondió dándole un fuerte golpe  e su mejilla derecha que no solo le hizo caer con silla y todo al suelo, sino que lo hirió en el labio inferior. Lo levantó bruscamente tirándole de la camisa y continuó con el interrogatorio..._

_-No juegues conmigo, Ketchum- Dijo en un tono violento –Puedo encontrarlo de otra forma-_

_-No sé de qué hablas...-_

_            Volvió a golpearlo, solo que esta vez en el estómago. El golpe provocó mayor sangre que salía de la boca de Ketchum, quien mantenía la cabeza contra su pecho..._

_-Volverá más tarde, quizás quieras recordar-_

_            la puerta se cerró con fuerza y un ruido metálico retumbó por toda la habitación..._

-Aaaaaah! – Ash se despertó de su extraño sueño totalmente sudado y temblando. Se puso la mano en la boca, viendo si había sangre, pues sentía el amargo sabor de una herida, pero no tenía ninguna. La sala estaba totalmente iluminada por el sol, por lo cual ya era hora de levantarse. Suavemente despertó al pokémon que dormía sobre su pecho y se levantó...

-_Será mejor que yo me encargue del desayuno hoy. No creo que mamá pueda levantarse. –_

***

            Seguido por su Pikachu se dirigió a la cocina para preparar los distintos desayunos.

***

-¿Cómo que no alcanza como prueba?-

-Lo siento, Misty. Pero no puedo arrestar a alguien con solo eso como prueba-

-Pero..... pero.....-

            No había nada que pudiera decir, pese a todo sabía que un nombre entre sueños no bastaba para arrestar a alguien, pero también sabía que Giovanni era un criminal al cual nunca se le pudo probar nada.

-Estamos trabajando en este caso. Tanto aquí como en Paleta. –

-¿No sabías? Christopher Ketchum fue secuestrado también. –

-No –

-Pero si ayer... – Misty bajó la cabeza apenada –No estabas escuchando, ¿Cierto?-

-Todo es muy difícil, Jenny. Además yo no quiero saber nada de Ketchums –

-Ya veo...-

-Pero... ¿Averiguarán de Giovanni? – 

-Sin pruebas no me darán la orden de cateo, Misty. Necesitamos que tu madre despierte, es la única testigo. –

-Los doctores dijeron que tardará varios días en despertar... a ese paso... –

            Jenny bajó la mirada a los informes frente a ella y tomó aire profundamente. Miró a la mujer frente a ella con cierta lástima en sus ojos...

-Será mejor que ni tú ni tus hermanas guarden esperanzas falsas. –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Si entre hoy y mañana ninguna de las dos familias recibe un mensaje de los secuestradores... –

-¿Creen que los mataron? –

-........ Sí.......-

            Misty asintió con su cabeza. Comprendía la lógica que Jenny seguía, pero aún era difícil aceptar la realidad del crimen. Ahogó un llanto como pudo para seguir con la conversación...

-¿Qué pasará si mamá no despierta? ¿Cómo lo encontrarán? –

-Realmente esperamos que despierte... –

-¿No tienen idea de cómo seguir?

-No es tan fácil-

-_Es obvio que la policía no encontrará nada-_

***

            Deliah y su hijo desayunaban en silencio en la habitación de huéspedes. La mujer se había negado a levantarse y bastante trabajo le costó a su hijo hacer que coma...

-Ash... – Susurró la mujer mirando a la ventaba con ojos distantes.

-¿Sí? –

-En mi habitación.......... bajo el colchón.......... de mi lado.......... está el último mensaje que tu padre dejó para ti... –

            Ash la miró sorprendido, pero ella aún tenía la vista en la ventana...

-Mamá... ¿Tú sabías...?

-Tómalo y has lo que dice –

-Pero... –

            Los ojos de Deliah se dirigieron a los de Ash con una firmeza que él nunca había visto en ella...

-Haz lo que dice-

            débilmente asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la habitación de sus padres. Se preguntaba si la policía ya había sacado el sobre de su lugar pensando que podía ser una pista, pero por otro lado los oficiales de Pueblo Paleta eran tan inexpertos que lo más seguro era que no se hayan fijado.

            Al entrar en la habitación notó que todo estaba como el día anterior y viendo el colchón en su lugar supuso que no lo había tocado. Lo levantó viendo el sobre blanco en donde su madre le había indicado.

            Lo abrió lentamente y leyó la carta manuscrita de su padre...

Ciudad Verde 

_Querido Hijo:_

_                 Seguramente si lees esta carta es porque algo pasó conmigo. Supongo que no nos veremos si así fue, por tanto te escribo esto ahora que algo de alcohol corre por mi cuerpo, ¿Puedes imaginar a tu padre bebiendo? No lo creo, nos hemos visto tan poco que dudo que puedas recordarme. Pues bien he bebido, aquí junto a mi amigo Michelle, el padre de tu amiga Misty. Decidimos hacerlo para celebrar que tu eres Maestro Pokémon. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!, creo que mi ego golpeó el techo varias veces esta noche. Te vimos por TV, no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado estar allí contigo, pero entenderás  que me es imposible._

_            Lo único que quiero pedirte, no es algo demasiado difícil de cumplir, no te distraerá de tus actividades de Maestro (Tampoco quiero que por lo que sea que me haya pasado dejes tu obligaciones) Detrás del cuadro del Ho-oh en la sala hay una caja fuerte, la clave está detrás de este sobre. Toma el maletín que hay dentro y quémalo. NO LEAS LO QUE HAY DENTRO, solo quémalo y dile a Michelle que haga lo mismo lo más rápido posible._

_            Por último, ten por siempre presente que te quiero mucho, a ti y a tu madre. Todo lo que hice durante mis años de ausencia fue por ustedes y no me arrepiento de ninguno de ellos._

_Christopher Ketchum._

            Ash bajó la carta y contuvo las lágrimas que le impedían ver los números escritos en el sobre.

            Encontró fácilmente el maletín en la caja fuerte, que era lo único que tenía. Lo tomó cuidadosamente, iba a llamar a su pokémon de fuego para obedecer a sus padres, pero lo que contenía el maletín podría ser la prueba que necesitaba, la primera posta, lo único que podía llevarlo a los secuestradores.

            Se apartó las lágrimas que la carta le habían provocado y se sentó frente a la pequeña mesa ratona del living. Miró al maletín inseguro...

-_Esta es la única forma....... lo siento, papá. Tengo que hacerlo-_

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

Espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado. A partir del próximo se sabrá un poco sobre lo que pasó entre Ash y Misty ^ ^


	3. Alakazam

Descubriendo el Pasado III

-Psyduck054-

            Sobre la pequeña mesa desplegó un gran mapa que encontró dentro del maletín. En las distintas carpetas solo había unos cuantos recibos y papeles legales que correspondían a los distintos lugares que se encontraban marcados en el inmenso papel. La región de Kanto era la única marcada y en ella las ciudades Carmín, Azafrán y la Isla Canela que estaban marcadas con un círculo amarillo, mientras que Plateada, Azulona y Fussia con uno azul.  Las carpetas que él  tenía llevaban en su solapa el nombre de las ciudades marcadas en amarillo.

            Ash tomó las tres carpetas, pero no podía encontrar nada de importancia en los papeles que contenían...

-_Debe faltar la mitad de la investigación......... la de Michelle...-_

            Se recostó en el sillón arrojando los papeles dentro del maletín. Pikachu se acostó sobre el pecho de su Maestro mirándolo preocupado...

-Tenemos que viajar a Ciudad Celeste, Pikachu. –

-¿Pi? –

-No es que quiera ir........ Es que tengo que hacerlo.-

***

            Las cuatro hermanas habían salido del gimnasio para escuchar el diagnóstico del doctor sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche, además con el susto que Dasy, Lily y Violet tenían por lo sucedido, se negaban a permanecer solas en el gimnasio.

            Según el médico encargado de su madre, la angustia de lo sucedido provocó un trastorno en la mente de la mujer que la retiene en coma indefinidamente. Lo que Misty escuchó al salir de la habitación, según el doctor, no puede identificar a ningún sospechoso ya que no es seguro lo que podría estar soñando.

            Al entrar en el gimnasio se encontraron todos los papeles del escritorio de recepción desparramados por todos lados...

-Dios mío. – Fue todo lo que Dasy pudo murmurar recibiendo solo el asentimiento por parte de  sus hermanas. 

            Misty caminó hacia el interior de la casa sigilosamente.

-Llamen a la policía. – Dijo antes de continuar avanzando.

            El interior de la casa era como si un huracán se hubiera formado allí dentro. Todas las cosas de los estantes y muebles estaban en el suelo, los cuadros fuera de las paredes, los almohadones del sillón levantados y varias piezas de cristal destruidas en el suelo.

-¿Podrían aún estar dentro? – Preguntó Violet asomada por encima del hombro de su hermana menor.

-..... No lo creo..... – Respondió Misty aún sorprendida por la imagen de su casa-... Si así fuera se escucharía algo... –

            Misty y Violet recorrieron su casa salteando los vestigios del "Saqueo" encontrando que solo las habitaciones de ellas cuatro se habían salvado del o los intrusos.

***

            Después de avisarle a su madre que se ausentaría por unos días, Ash decidió que sería mejor que alguien se ocupara de ella en su ausencia ya que era obvio que luego de lo ocurrido había dejado de ser la de siempre y necesitaba a alguien de confianza que permaneciera a su lado ayudándola a reponerse de la "Perdida" de su marido, por segunda vez.

            En la única persona que pudo pensar fue en el Profesor Oak, el único que al ser él un niño ayudó a Deliah en todo lo que pudo.

-Buen Día, Ash – Saludó el hombre viejo al abrir la puerta.

-Buen Día, Profesor. – Respondió en un tono serio. Oak lo invitó a pasar al living con un silencioso gesto y ambos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala.

-Necesito pedirle un favor. –

-Ya sé que es, Ash. No te preocupes la cuidaré. –

-Muchas Gracias. –

-¿A dónde irás? Cuestionó preocupado. Ash se mostró un poco nervioso por la pregunta. No quería pensar demasiado en ese lugar, pero solo allí estaban las respuestas que él buscaba...

-A Ciudad Celeste-

-Ya veo........ Michelle Waterflower. –

-Así es, ¿Lo conocía?

-Muy poco. – 

-Oh... – Se desilusionó al no poder obtener información sin tener que viajar hasta esa ciudad, aún así era consciente de la necesidad e importancia del viaje.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir allá? –

-No hay mejor opción. –

-¿Ustedes no.....? – Ash negó con la cabeza sabiendo a donde apuntaba la pregunta

-No he vuelto a hablar con ella. –

-Te lastimó mucho. –

-Sí... pero no vine a hablar de ella. –

-Lo sé. Cuidaré de tu madre. –

Gracias, Profesor. – 

            Ash se levantó para marcharse, pero el profesor lo detuvo...

-Antes que te vallas quisiera que vieras algo. –

-¿Qué es? –

            Caminaron hacia el interior del laboratorio donde estaban los pokemon de los distintos entrenadores, entre ellos los de Christopher Ketchum...

-El Alakazam de tu padre, se ha comportado muy extraño desde ayer. –

-¿Cree que él haya sabido lo que pasó? –

-Podría ser, pero no puedo asegurar nada. –

            se acercaron al lugar donde el pokemon psíquico se encontraba. Parecía estar dormido, sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas y sus brazos al costado del cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? – Preguntó Ash acercándose al pokemon, el cual abrió los ojos repentinamente emanando de ellos una potente luz azul que rodeó su cuerpo y el de Ash. El Profesor, temiendo que Alakazam estuviera atacando se acercó a ellos y la luz desapareció al mismo tiempo que el pokemon cerró sus ojos.

-Ash, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Oak preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien. – Ash se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando a Alakazam extrañado, luego cerró sus ojos lentamente...

            _Se encontraba sentado apoyado contra una fría pared. En su boca el amargo sabor metálico de la sangre perduraba desde los anteriores golpes. Se sentía hambriento y cansado, además del inmenso temor de incertidumbre que lo invadía. No sabía que hacer "Él" se acercaba una vez más..._

-¡Déjame en Paz! – Gritó Ash sosteniéndose la cabeza. El profesor lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación y confusión por la inesperada acción.

-¿Qué pasa, Ash? –

-Nada, nada. Es hora de irme. – Dijo mientras caminaba con una mano sobre su frente.

-¿Quieres quedarte hasta que te sientas mejor? –

-No, estaré bien. Pikachu... – Miró a su compañero que lo miraba extrañado desde el suelo –Será mejor que te quedes aquí. – 

-Pika... –

-Lo siento, amigo – Ash acarició la cabeza de su fiel amigo despidiéndose de él.

-Tracey lo cuidará bien. –

-Lo sé. – Sonrió el Maestro –Salúdelo de mi parte. –

-Lo haré. –

            Fuera del laboratorio esperaba el automóvil (Proporcionada por la Liga para que Ash no tuviera problemas mientras estaba en Paleta) para ir a Ciudad Celeste. El Joven Maestro suspiró antes de comenzar su camino hacia aquella conocida ciudad.

            Mantenía su mirada fija en la carretera tratando de mantener su mente alejada de todo el problema, al menos una vez. Pero en su búsqueda de un poco de paz mental lo único que llegó a su mente fueron mayores problemas pasados...

-FLASHBACK-

            Ash, con solo quince años de edad, logró vencer a la Elithe Tour teniendo solo un escalón más antes de cumplir su sueño.

            El día se acercaba y por cada una de esas noches al futuro Maestro le era imposible dormirse por los nervios y la ansiedad. Una de esas noches, quizás la que más inquiero estaba _ella entró en su habitación. Ash la miró sorprendido y después le sonrió obteniendo el mismo gesto de parte de ella..._

-¿No puedes dormir? – A la pregunta de su compañera solo respondió negando con la cabeza -¿Ansioso? - 

-Mucho. – Respondió riendo. -¿Qué hay de ti? –

-Quería saber como estabas. Imaginé que no podías dormir. –

-No puedo creer que esté tan cerca. –

-Has trabajado duro. Lo merecer, Ash. –

-Gracias, Misty. –

-Por...?

            Bajó la cabeza apenado y sonrojado, pero sabiendo que no lo diría en otra oportunidad continuó...

-Por... estar siempre a mi lado. –

            Misty, apenada también, miró al suelo y después a su amigo...

-Siempre será así, Ash. –

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-MENTIRA!!!- Gritó Ash golpeando el volante del auto. –Se fue y me dejó solo!! Nunca debía abrirme a ella. –

            Avanzó a máxima velocidad por la ruta tratando de sacar de su mente el recuerdo anterior...

***

            El negro automóvil se detuvo frente al Gimnasio Celeste, el cual estaba rodeado de policías. Curioso y asustado se acercó a uno de los uniformados...

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –

-Investigación policial. Debo pedirle que se retire, señor. –

-No, tengo que saber. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Misty? – Ahora estaba realmente asustado con solo pensar que ella podría haber sido secuestrada también...

-¿Ash? – El Maestro Pokemon no necesitó voltear para saber quien lo estaba llamando. Aliviado murmuró...

-Misty... –

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	4. Reencuentro

Descubriendo el Pasado: Reencuentro.

-Psyduck054- 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó ella sorprendida, cruzándose de brazos.  Él sonrió una vez más y volteó al ver a la mujer tras él. Pero se sorprendió al ver los cambios que los años habían provocado en su antigua acompañante. Tratando de no verse nervioso se aclaró la voz y frunció el ceño, recordando todo aquel dolor que por tanto tiempo soportó...

-Vine a hablar con ustedes. –

-Ya me había dicho Lily que llamaste ayer. Creí que después de hablar con ella te había quedado claro. – Respondió hostilmente, pero al joven no pareció importarle el hiriente tono que ella usaba.

-Quiero saber donde están. No me importa lo que ustedes me digan. –

-La policía se encargará de esto. Déjanos en paz. – Con eso último comenzó a caminar hacia donde sus hermanas estaban esperándola para decidir que hacer después de lo sucedido en el gimnasio. Pero Ash bloqueo su camino corriendo hasta estar delante de ella y parándose a poca distancia.

-La policía no descubrirá nada y lo sabes. – La miró seriamente, esperando que cambie de opinión y se alíe a su investigación. Pero en sus ojos solo encontró el rechazo que tenía hacia él, el cual no le daba esperanzas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tu sí? –

-Porque yo quiero averiguarlo y sé más que ellos. –

-Entonces díselo a Jenny y déjame tranquila. – Avanzó una vez más para alejarse de él, pero Ash la tomó de los hombros forzándola una vez más a mirarlo.

-Sé que también quieres encontrarlo, ayúdame. – Por un instante la mirada en Misty pareció mostrar un poco de comprensión y hasta de aceptación a las palabras de Ash, pero esto cambió repentinamente volviendo a su expresión anterior. Se soltó de él con violencia, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Suéltame! – Gritó furiosa y con el mismo tono hostil con el que le hablaba le susurró –No me vuelvas a tocar.- La soltó ofendido por su actitud, diciendo algo que causó peor efecto en ella...

-Lo dices como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. –

            Instintivamente ella lo golpeó con la palma de su mano derecha en la mejilla. Él, sin sentir dolor pero sorprendido por la acción, la miró con rabia y solo murmuró sujetándose la cara...

-Si quieren ayudar estaré en el Centro Pokémon hasta mañana. Es decisión suya encontrarlo o no. –

            Se marchó sin decir nada más hasta su vehículo frente al gimnasio. Ella lo miró enfadada hasta que arrancó, momento en el cuál bajó su mirada tristemente...

-Maldición. -

***

            Llegó al Centro Pokémon furioso, en el lugar había varios entrenadores sorprendidos por la llegada del Maestro Pokémon. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que pasaría en ese instante. Todos los curiosos entrenadores, los cuales le recordaban a él mismo, corrieron hacia él en busca de un experimentado concejo...

-Señor Ketchum, ¿Podría decirme que puedo hacer para qué...? – Uno de ellos comenzó, pero Ash negó con la cabeza y pasó a través del grupo de entrenadores.

-Lo siento, ahora no. –

            Ninguno de los entrenadores objetó al Maestro mientras este se acercaba a la Enfermera Joy...

-¿Queda alguna habitación disponible? – 

-Por supuesto, Señor Ketchum. – Respondió sonriente la enfermera.

-Gracias, Joy. –

-Tiene un mensaje del Profesor Oak.-

-De acuerdo lo llamaré más tarde. –

            Caminó hacia la habitación sujetándose la mejilla en donde Misty le había pegado...

-Maldición. –  Murmuró cerrando la puerta tras él.

            Dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio de madera del centro y se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo...

-¿Vendrá ella mañana?..... No creo que me deje con esto solo... –

-_No me vuelvas a tocar... – _Su voz se repetía en la mente del Maestro una y otra vez. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¿Porqué tiene que ser así?... –

***

            La policía había terminado de registrar el gimnasio sin encontrar ninguna pista. Las cuatro hermanas miraban frustradas a los oficiales marcharse una vez más sin rastros del raptor. Misty, por su parte, repensaba ayudar a Ash con la investigación, pero los dolores pasados aún estaban latentes y sería difícil para ella volver a estar junto al Maestro...

-FLASHBACK- 

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – Gritó furiosa la entrenadora.

-Lo siento, Misty. Pero las cosas deben ser de este modo....... solo un tiempo más- Explicó el Maestro Pokémon mientras intentaba acercarse a ella una vez más.

-Estoy cansada de esto, Ash. Estos cansada de ti –

-Sabías como sería y lo aceptaste. –

-No así. –

-Solo dame más tiempo. –

            No le contestó a su súplica. Solo lo miró enfadada hasta que alguien entró en la habitación...

-¿Otra vez peleando? – Preguntó sonriente Brock. Ash disimuló lo sucedido poniendo su mano tras la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Son hábitos. –

-Jajaja! Ustedes nunca cambiarán. ¿Porqué fue esta vez? –

            Ash dudó un poco y miró a Misty suplicante buscando en ella ayuda, pero Misty no le hizo caso y desvió la mirada a otro lado...

-Sobre... Ir a Ciudad Celeste-

-¿Para qué? – Preguntó Sorprendido.

-Para visitar a sus hermanas. –

-Creí que no te gustaba ir allí, Misty – Ella miró a su amigo sin cambiar su expresión y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Hay cosas peores que no me gustan y las debo aceptar. – Diciendo eso se marchó dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

_-Aceptar... Otra vez tengo que vivir según sus reglas... – _

***

            Después de su merecido descanso, Ash decidió llamar al Profesor Oak, en caso que tuviera noticias de su madre...

-Hola, Profesor. – Saludó el joven al ver a Oak del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Hola, Ash. Veo que has recibido mi mensaje. –

-Así es. Siento no haber llamado antes. –

-No hay problema. Aquí no hay noticias nuevas. –

-Entonces... ¿Porqué llamó? –

-Por Alakazam, ¿Recuerdas? –

-Perfectamente – Respondió al momento que se sujetaba la cabeza -¿Qué pasa con él? –

-Al parecer está constantemente realizando un ataque, pero no puedo saber cuál es –

-Pero... ¿Porqué me dice esto? –

-Jenny me pidió que se lo llevara a la estación para que Joy lo analizara....... temo que el pokémon tenga alguna conexión psíquica con tu padre.-

-Eso significa que Está Vivo! – Exclamó Ash esperanzado.

-Supongo que sí. No estoy muy seguro de moverlo de donde está. Tal vez esto produzca que pierda el enlace.-

-Entonces no lo haga. –

-Pero la policía... –

-Explíqueles porque... Además necesitan mi autorización, la de mi padre o la de mi madre para llevárselo y yo no lo doy. –

-De acuerdo, Ash. Trataremos de analizarlo aquí. –

-Esta bien, mientras pueda seguir con el enlace. 

-Hablaré con Jenny de esto. –

-Bien... ¿Cómo está mi madre? –

-Descansando... No ha dicho nada en lo que va del día. –

-Cuídela, Profesor. –

-Lo haré. Hasta luego, Ash. –

-Adiós, Profesor. –

            Al cortar la comunicación, Ash suspiró angustiado...

_-¿Ese Alakazam tendrá algo que ver con ese extraño sueño y las visiones que tuve?... Sería algo demasiado complicado... Pero siendo un pokémon de tan alto nivel... no lo sé –_

***

-ESTÁS LOCA! – Exclamó Dasy al escuchar la decisión de su hermana menor.

-No tienes que reaccionar así, Dasy. Quizás sea lo mejor que podamos hacer para encontrarlo – Ninguna de las tres hermanas mayores parecía convencida del razonamiento de Misty, aún así la más joven de las Waterflower, tampoco tenía intenciones de cambiar de planes.

-No te entiendo, Misty... ¿Porqué no se lo dejas a la policía? Nos pondrás a todas en peligro. –

-Soy yo la que no las entiende... parece que no tienen intenciones de encontrar a papá. –

            Se sorprendió cuando las tres hermanas, simultáneamente, miraron hacia otro lado. Ninguna dijo nada, dejando entender perfectamente la situación...

-¿Porqué? Si... son nuestros padres. – Preguntó Misty sorprendida de la actitud de sus hermanas.

-Creímos que tú serías la más fría con esto... vemos que no. – Sin entender el comentario resentido de Violet, miró a sus hermanas confundida, pero ninguna de ellas le devolvió la mirada.

-Nos abandonaron cuando éramos todas unas niñas... y me dejaron a cargo de ustedes tres... volvieron diez años después... ¿Para qué? -

-Estuvieron trabajando y ustedes lo saben. –

-¿Acaso el trabajo era más importante que nosotras? ¿Cómo puede ser que no veas las cosas como son?- La conversación la dejaba más confundida, durante el día de ayer parecía que realmente les importaba la desaparición de su padre, pero ahora se comportaban frías y resentidas ante la situación.

-Ustedes no los entienden... lo hicieron por nosotras. –

-¿Qué hicieron por nosotras? Ni siquiera sabían que tú te habías ido. ¿Crees que les hubiera importado saber que su hija con solo 12 años salió a recorrer el mundo sola? Claro que no! – 

-No digas eso! Sabes que está permitido comenzar el viaje a los 10. –

-Eso no justifica que se hayan ido... tú eras una niña... no recuerdas como eran ellos cuando estaban aquí con nosotras. –  Misty las miró con su característica determinación sin importarle las razones que ellas tuvieran para sentir ese rechazo hacia ambos padres.

-Voy a encontrarlo. –

-Eres igual a ellos. No te importa nada más que lo que tú creas. –

-Ustedes tampoco son diferentes. Tampoco les importaba yo. –

            Sin dejar que alguna aportara más Misty se levantó de la silla y se marchó de la cocina. Las tres hermanas la miraron marcharse y se miraron entre ellas. La puerta de entrada se escuchó cerrarse tiempo después y Dasy se levantó de su lugar...

-Que haga como quiera... –

***

            Alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación. Se levantó de la cama apartando los papeles que revisaba buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar para comenzar la búsqueda. Abrió la puerta sorprendido al verla allí tan pronto...

-Hola. – Saludó insegura. Él solo le respondió sonriendo levemente y abriendo más la puerta, para que ella entrara.

-Cambiaste de opinión. – 

-Tenías razón. Quiero encontrarlo. –

            Se acercaron en donde tenía los papeles, esperando que ella pudiera entender mejor lo que decía pues él no sabía si aquello servía de algo. Ninguno de los dos se miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras se acercaban a los informes. Ash tomó el mapa del maletín y lo extendió en el escritorio siendo seguido por Misty...

-Creo que estas marcas... – Antes que pudiera seguir sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda cayendo de boca al suelo. Se sujetó el estómago sintiendo que alguien lo golpeaba con extrema fuerza. Cerró los ojos por el dolor, encontrándose con una conocida escena...

            Una vez más estaba todo oscuro en esa habitación, pero él no se encontraba amarrado esta vez. El hombre vestido de negro se acercó a él quien permanecía acostado sujetándose el estómago adolorido. Lo tomó del cuello y lo aprisionó contra la pared...

            Misty miraba asustada al joven frete a ella, quien se sujetaba el cuello y gemía adolorido como si lo estuvieran ahorcando. Intentó acercarse a él, pero algo la alejó mientras Ash continuaba  en ese estado...

_-¿Dónde está?-_

_-No sé... –_

_-No mientas, Ketchum... lo encontraremos de todas formas. –_

_            Lo golpeó contra la pared para después darle un rodillazo en el estómago, después lo dejó caer en su estado inconsciente._

            Cuando Ash dejó de moverse y se soltó su propio cuello, Misty volvió a acercarse preocupada. El joven Maestro respiraba agitado, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Lo movió lentamente esperando que despertara, pero no lo hizo...

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Ash? – Preguntó preocupada mientras inconscientemente le apartaba algunos mechones de pelo de su rostro. Reaccionando de sus acciones se levantó de donde estaba y corrió fuera de la habitación para buscar a Joy.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	5. Primeras Sospechas

Descubriendo el Pasado V

-Primeras Sospechas-

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentó aún débil por la sensación de golpes que lo habían desmayado horas antes.

-Despertaste- Se oyó una voz no muy distante en un tono desinteresado. Ash giró su cabeza lentamente viendo a Misty revisar los papeles del maletín sobre el escritorio de la habitación

-Así es. – Murmuró él sintiendo el comienzo el comienzo de una jaqueca presionar sus sienes -¿Has encontrado algo? – Terminó con una mueca de dolor al sentarse y notar el dolor en su estómago, secuela de la "Golpiza"

-Algo. –

-¿Qué? –

-Tal parece que nuestros padres eran los Inspectores de la Liga. –

-¿Inspectores?- 

-¿Qué dije? Inspectores-

-No sabía que la Liga necesitaba de algo así. –

-¿Cómo puede ser que no lo supieras? Eres Maestro Pokémon. –

-No tiene nada que ver. – Se levantó de su lugar y caminó con algo de dificultad hacia ella –Me negué a tener relación alguna con los gimnasios. –

-¿Tan mal te caemos? – Sonrió ella con ironía, mientras el Maestro buscaba la segunda silla para sentarse del otro lado del escritorio.

-Para nada. Es por eso que no quise. –

-¿Porqué?-

-No quisiera ser responsable de gimnasios cerrados. –

-Comprendo. –

            Hubo un largo silencio. Ash, de reojo, observó a la mujer a su lado, encontrando en su expresión que ella debatía en su mente si decir algo o no, pues parecía nerviosa mientras simulaba leer uno de los tantos papeles. Él dudó sobre animarla a decir lo que sea que pensaba, pero cambió de idea al recordar que la única razón de su "Reunión" no era conversar de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con sus padres, por lo tanto tomó algunos de los papeles del maletín y trató de concentrarse en ellos para al fin encontrar alguna pista...

-¿Sabes que podrían hacer ellos con esto? –

-Supongo que los comparaban con nuestros informes. –

            Misty levantó la mirada hacia el Maestro al terminar su simple explicación viendo que él no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. Cansada suspiró acomodándose mejor en su asiento...

-Anualmente los Líderes de Gimnasio presentamos una Declaración Jurada de nuestros ingresos, tanto los obtenidos como líderes, como aquellos que provienen de las actividades que desarrollamos dentro de los gimnasios.

-Como ustedes y sus espectáculos. –

-Exactamente... – Volvió su atención a sus papeles mientras Ash continuaba pensando en la información recibida.

-Pero... ¿Cómo es que ellos tenían esa información?¿No era algo secreto que eran los inspectores? –

-Sí... yo no lo sabía... Tal vez la Liga se los daba. –

-Entonces... ¿Para qué los necesitaban? La misma Liga podía comparar los ingresos en las declaraciones con los recibos que ustedes enviaban, no? –

- Cierto... – Misty meditó unos segundos más intentando encontrar respuestas lógicas. – Quizás debían comprobar que gastáramos lo que declarábamos. -

-¿Cómo? – 

.No lo sé, Ash. – Respondió ya harta de las preguntas. – Esto no es lo importante. – 

-Sí lo es. Tenemos que saber que hacían para saber porque los secuestraron. –

-No interesa "Porque" debemos averiguar "Quien" –

-El porque nos llevará al quien. –

-No tenemos tiempo para investigarlos a ellos. –

-¿Cómo quieres averiguar algo si no tienes ni sospechosos?

-Sí lo tengo. –

-¿Quién?

-Giovanni. –

            Ash se dejó caer hacia atrás en su asiento...

-¿Porqué él? –

-Mi mamá lo nombró mientras dormía. Ella es la única testigo. –

            Golpearon la puerta desviando la atención de ambos...

-Adelante. – respondió Ash levantándose para recibir a quien esté llamando. La Enfermera Joy entró con una preocupada expresión que cambió a una amplia sonrisa al ver al Maestro de pie...

-Señor Ketchum, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

- Sí, Joy. – Sonrió Ash, omitiendo su dolor de cabeza

-Podría preguntarle... ¿Qué le pasó? –

            Misty dejó los papeles para escuchar la respuesta de Ketchum, pues desde que él despertó que deseaba poder preguntárselo.

-Es difícil de explicar. – Respondió pasándose nerviosamente la mano por su cabello.

-¿Necesita un médico? ¿Está bajo un tratamiento? –

-No, no. Estoy bien. E-es solo... un enlace.-

-¿Enlace? – Preguntó la enfermera confundida.

-Con un Alakazam. Me transmite lo que siente.-

-Pero... eso es imposible... –

-¿Porqué? – La afirmación de Joy asustó a Ash, quien desde esa mañana se aferraba alas visiones para pensar que su padre aún estaba vivo... –

-Los pokémon psíquicos solo pueden lograrlo si sus entrenadores también lo son, ¿Es usted psíquicos?-  

-No... –

-Entonces... –

-Pero el Profesor Oak me dijo que era posible. –

            La enfermera lo miró desconfiada por su afirmación, pero el hombre frente a ella parecía desesperado por creer en el "Enlace", le sonrió apenada y miró hacia el suelo...

            Ash suspiró aliviado murmurando...

-Entonces está vivo... –

-Si necesita algo no dude en solicitarlo –

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Joy. –

            Joy se retiró de la habitación y Ash se volvió para continuar con la conversación, pero Misty se había quedado interesada en el diálogo entre la enfermera y el Maestro...

-¿Qué es eso del "Enlace?" – Preguntó con un tono exigente

-El Alakazam de mi padre..... aparentemente tiene una conexión entre nosotros... – Respondió volviendo a su lugar.

-¿Qué conexión? –

-Imágenes. Cosas que a él le pasan. –

-Y en esas visiones... –

-No he visto a tu padre...

-Oh... –

            Misty bajó la mirada tristemente provocando en Ash un extraño impulso. Tomó al mano de ella y la miró con una mezcla de preocupación y... afecto...

-Lo encontraremos, Misty... –

            Ella observó ambas manos, sintiendo el calor contenedor que él le brindaba. Levantó la vista hacia los ojos del Maestro y le sonrió...

-Lo sé... –

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

***

Hola a Todos! 

Han pasado algo así como 4 meses desde la última actualización de este fic, pero de ahora en adelante trataré de hacerlo más seguido. 

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews! ^^


	6. Amenaza

Descubriendo el Pasado VI –Amenaza-

-Psyduck054-

            Un incómodo silencio se había formado entre los dos mientras continuaban tomados de las manos. Misty fue la primera en reaccionar rompiendo el contacto y levantándose de su lugar...

-Va a ser mejor que me vaya. – Dijo apresuradamente. 

-¿No quieres que... te acompañe? – Preguntó usando un tono suave y nervioso. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a marcharse de la habitación.

-No es necesario. –

-Pero... –

            Al retirarse Misty del lugar, Ash comenzó a guardar los papeles del maletín, teniendo presente las deducciones de la entrenadora...

-_Si ella tiene razón y Giovanni es el secuestrador... no hay razón para conservar esto. –_ Cerró el maletín observándolo distantemente –_Mi padre me pidió que lo destruyera... tal vez sea por esto que el Gimnasio fue atacado otra vez... –_ Miró hacia la puerta frunciendo el ceño y golpeando el escritorio con violencia –_No debí dejar que se fuera sola... –_

***

            Caminaba por las frías y oscuras calles de brazos cruzados y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. El Centro Pokémon no se encontraba lejos del Gimnasio, llegaría a su casa en poco tiempo, pero sentía la mirada constante de alguien sobre ella y por más que varias veces había volteado y revisado su alrededor para ver si encontraba al observador, se encontraba solo con la soledad de la noche. Estaba asustada, las sombras de los edificios cercanos no le daban seguridad alguna y a la sensación de ser observada le acompañaba la de ser perseguida...

_-No seas paranoica, Misty... –_ Se dijo a sí misma en un intento de convencerse que su imaginación le jugaba alguna broma. –_Solo unas cuadras más... –_

            Vio el Gimnasio desde su lugar sintiéndose aliviada de poder llegar. Por un momento el presentimiento anterior desapareció mientras se acercaba cada vez más al gimnasio. El importante edificio brindaba mayor luminosidad a la desierta calle, proporcionándole también seguridad. Avanzó los restantes metros hasta su casa, suspirando aliviada al pisar la entrada, pero antes que abriera la puerta una mano se posó en su hombro...

-Aaaah! –

-Shhhh! – Quien sea que la sujetaba con fuerza tapándole la boca con su mano, presionó el cuerpo de la chica contra una de las paredes del gimnasio. Llevaba una gorra negra y algo del mismo color cubría su cara, además de un largo sobretodo oscuro que alteraba su figura, haciéndolo imposible de reconocer. –Deje de hacer eso. – Amenazó susurrando, sin especificar a lo que se refería. Misty no se inmutó por sus palabras, mirándolo fijamente ocultando (a la perfección) su miedo. Con un brusco movimiento, el hombre la golpeó contra la pared en la cual la acorralaba, dejándola caer inconsciente en el suelo...

***

            Despertó por un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la habitación. Preocupado por la violencia con la que golpeaban, se acercó desconfiado de la persona del otro lado...

-¿Quién es? – 

-Abre la puerta, Ketchum. – Era una voz de mujer, con un acento raro conocido por el Maestro. Abrió la puerta encontrándose directamente con una bofetada que resonó en todo el Centro Pokémon.

-¿Qué te pasa, Dasy? –

-Es todo culpa tuya. ¿Porqué la convenciste para que investigara? –

-Porque quiero encontrar a mi padre y sé que ella al suyo. –

-Ya no te va a ayudar. – 

-¿Es una decisión de ella? –

-No. Mía. –

-Pero... –

-Misty fue atacada anoche y todo es tu culpa. –

            Dasy volteó para marcharse, dejando a un shockeado Ash en la puerta de la habitación intentando procesar lo dicho. Cerró la puerta caminando detrás de la líder del gimnasio, aún con la mirada perdida y desorientada...

-¿No pensarás seguirme hasta el gimnasio? –

-Sí. – Ella lo miró furiosa deteniéndolo en el pasillo.

-Déjala en paz! ¿Qué más quieres que le pase? –

-NADA! – Él la miró con la misma determinación para seguir, que ella para detenerlo. 

-Mejor sigue con esta locura solo. Ella no quiere saber nada más contigo. –

-Ya lo sé... pero tengo que saber cómo está y qué le pasó. –

-Está bien y fue golpeada en la cabeza. Lily, Violet y yo nos estamos ocupando de ella. –

            No dijo nada más, solo pasó por el costado de Dasy avanzando hacia la salida del Centro Pokémon. Ella no lo detuvo, desde el momento que él abrió la puerta supo que iría al Gimnasio sin que ella se lo pidiera, lo cual era el objetivo de su visita...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


End file.
